The objective of the proposed work is to investigate the biochemical parameters of cell attachment to collagen. We intend to further investigate the genetic defect in a CHO cell mutant that is defective in cell attachment to collagen. Second, we will be engaged in purifying other cell attachment proteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Klebe, R. J., P.G. Rosenberger, S. L. Naylor, R.L. Burns, R. Novak, and H. Kleinman. Expt'l Cell Res. 104:109 (1977) Cell Attachment to Collagen. Isolation of a Cell Attachment Mutant. Klebe, R. J., and W. D. Dickey. Thrombosis and Hemorrhage (In Press, 1977) The Role of Collagen in Cell Adhesion (A Review). In press.